


社交

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	社交

“今日は焼き鳥を食べたよ”  
（今天吃了烤鸡肉串）

金博洋躺在床上乖乖养脚的时候，手机收到了这条信息。

他还在熟睡着，眼睫毛垂得长长的。信息在这个时候不知疲倦的闪着光提示，他眼睑动了动，总算悠悠转醒，艰难的在不移动脚的情况下去够手机。

看到发件人他笑了笑，彼时他头发蓬松还翘着乱毛，懒懒的打了个哈欠。

自他被医生先勒令修养一周，他的世界骤然小了很多。担心的妈妈禁止他去冰场练跳跃了，他心里空落落的，最后学起偶像的意象练习，总算是活动起上半身，至少训练一下表现力。

而且，还有一个经常来信息的人。虽不说安慰他，也算打消了他的寂寞，更何况他们现在同病相怜，时间线也差不多，经常能聊在一起。

“我刚起床。”

“啊，又偷偷吃油腻的。我要告诉由美阿姨。”

他们两个的日常就是用自己的母语和对方说话，微信有自动翻译，对彼此来说理解对方并不是什么难事，他们也懒得用翻译软件来做中间商了。

“いやだ！勘弁してくれ！”  
（不要！饶了我！）

对面几乎是秒速回应，金博洋甚至能想象到羽生着急的样子。

“今日だけ！天天お願い！”  
（只有今天！天天求你了！）

他终于没忍住笑了出来。他睡觉之前还在看这位发件人的自由滑视频，起床就有本尊来和他聊天，有点开心。

“不行，我好嫉妒。我目前为止只吃了蔬菜粥。”

“你知道我最讨厌蔬菜了。”

对面沉默了一下，发来一个“请你吃肉”的表情包，跟着一句话。

“野菜より、もっと肉を食べる方がいい”  
（比起蔬菜，你还是多吃点肉更好）

“細いだから”  
（因为你瘦了）

金博洋握着手机愣住了，他知道自己体重秤上掉了多少，没想到这个固执的要他营养均衡的人会主动要他吃肉。肚子在这个时候应声响起来，他小心翼翼的挪下床，不去活动隐隐作痛的脚踝，去厨房找吃的。

妈妈给他做了点鱼汤，奶白色的，旁边还放着加了红豆的米饭和一小碗蔬菜。他摆好盘开了灯，坐在椅子上拍了张照过去，拿起筷子就吃起来。

菜还是温的。他突然有点不好意思，这么大人了还要麻烦妈妈，这段时间最操劳的就是她了。他看向自己的痛处，心里默念着快点好起来，对面就来了信息。

“その野菜、ちゃんと食べるよ。”  
（那个蔬菜也要好好吃掉）

“知道了。”

他挑了一筷子蔬菜进嘴，苦苦的，但还是老老实实的吞下去了。量本来就不多，他把吃过的空碗又拍了张照，炫耀到。

“我可比你听话多了。”

对面没说话，发了个颜文字过来。

“(｀_´)ゞ”

姑且还是进化了的，是成年人了呐，从前用的还是“(￣^￣)ゞ”来着。金博洋喝着汤，想起这些差点笑着呛到。

“昨日何時に寝るの？”  
（昨天几点睡的？）

那边像是突然反应过来，为什么他现在才起床。估计他要是说昨晚通宵了，那边立刻就会让他继续睡，拒绝和他继续聊天。

他还是老老实实的说了，又没什么不好的。

“十一点。”

“あー、それは大丈夫”  
（啊，那还好）

他莫名其妙的觉得对方有点心虚，挑了一块鱼肉到嘴里，他手指飞快的反问回去。

“光说我了，你是几点睡的？”

“老实交代.jpg”

那边沉默了好久好久，金博洋吃完了饭刷完了碗才听见回复的声响。

“二時…”  
（两点……）

不管是凌晨两点还是下午两点都不咋地。他抿着嘴开始活动上身，不让他走路也不可能吃完饭就躲到床上去，他休完这周还得去做个认真训练的运动员，太放肆可不好。

“你有点太放肆了吧？嗯？”

“就算是伤员也停赛了，也太放肆了吧？”

似乎是想用语音输入，却按错了键，发过来的是语音。幸好金博洋周围没人，不然要是他队友在，听见这熟悉的嗓音的一吼，不得把他盘问出花儿来。

“同じ状況くせに！！”  
（明明现在是同样的状况！！）

紧接着反应过来出了错，对面的人又开始乖乖的用手打字了。

“安心しろ。ゲームじゃなくて、ちゃんと練習をしだ。”  
（放心，我没有玩游戏，好好练习来着。）

“君も同じだろう？ビデオで”  
（你也一样吧？用视频。）

你是在我房间装了监控吗？金博洋想起上午他在下半身不动的情况下，上本身做着抒情动作的傻样，心想要是被他看到可完了。

“是啊，而且还是看你的视频。”

“神仙滑冰。”

对面立刻发了一大堆乱七八糟的哈哈大笑过来。

“褒めるな！天天かわい過ぎる！”  
（不要夸我！天天太可爱了！）

“それでも容赦しませんよ！”  
（就算这样也不会手下留情的！）

“刚刚你说的话我再说一次。这是我的台词吧！”

“就算你说我可爱，我也不会手下留情的。”

“我去练习了(￣^￣)ゞ”

对面看见这个熟悉的颜表情似乎心情复杂，等到金博洋都看完一套自己的节目录影才回复。

“怪我をするな”  
（不要受伤）

“それに、さっき小豆飯を食べたよね。”  
（话说你刚刚吃了红豆饭。）

“お嫁に行きるの？”  
（嫁人了吗？）

啥玩意？他查了一下才知道吃红豆饭似乎在日本有不一样的含义，顿时明白对方的调戏意味，气呼呼的调戏了回去。

“吃红豆饭是因为娶了你。”

“そっか。じゃぁ怪我を治った後、僕がリンクで君を待っている”  
（这样啊。那等你的伤好了，我在冰场等着你。）

“等什么？”

“君が知ってるよ。一緒に試合も付き合いも、どちらも君を待っている。”  
（你知道的。不管是一起比赛还是交往，两个都在等着你。）

他的脸开始烧起来了，碰着发烫。他怎么不知道这人突然能情话满点的，自己还没法反撩回去，只好干巴巴的回复。

“那我也等着你。”

“快点好起来。”

“うん、約束を守るよ”  
（嗯，要遵守约定啊。）


End file.
